Training to the beat
by Stroke33
Summary: A little thing I wrote to see If I could write a sort of fighting scene.


Practice run

Somewhere just outside the newly found hidden leaf village, we find ourselves in an open field with several training dummies. The dummies were placed a bit of a distance from each other, mimicking a high level threat situation. The area is set up as a practice field for shinobi to train for when they face a large force of enemies. At the beginning of the field we spot a young man of around the age of fifteen, alone.

The boy had spiky yet controlled brown hair. His blue eyes shining in the sun, if you were to look at those eyes you would see the deepest of confidence. Our shinobi was wearing a black vest with a sword strapped to his back and black pants for maximum stealth in the shadows. He was wearing a set of dark green fingerless gloves and the standard issue shinobi sandals. A music player was seen poking out of his vest pocket, with the headphones dangling over his ears.

Looking across the field at the training dummies a smirk appeared across his face. Earbuds in ears, the music player flashed into life, he scrolled through the tracklist and found the song he was looking for. Quickly turning up the volume and pocketing the player he moved into position. You could hear heavy bass coming from the earbuds and a voice counting down from three.

Three. The voice said as he went onto his left knee and his right leg bent the sole of his shoe touching the ground.

Two. Both hands set firmly in the ground, he raised his back into the posture like those ready to start a race, the smile on his face got even wider.

One. As soon as he heard the number the bass dropped in the song and he took off with blinding speed. Without a kekkei genkai he would seem like a blur. In an instant he was at the base of the first dummy, for brief moment a small cloud of smoke came from the scroll which he had pulled from his trouser pocket, a pair of kunai appeared in his hand.

The first dummy was swiftly dispatched with a quick decapitation. Before the makeshift head had hit the floor the boy was moving. He threw one of the kunai towards, and seemingly missed, the dummy. Performing a series hand seals and whispering something the boy disappeared, the kunai that went past the dummy was suddenly substituted by him as he gripped the second kunai and stabbed it in the back of the dummy. The boy rotated in mid air so that the moment his feet touched the floor he was able to lift the dummy from its stand, throwing it towards another target.

He continued towards the next challenge, a series of four dummies set in what looked like a defensive barrier pattern. He quickly took a set of four shuriken with seals on them from a pouch from his belt as he threw them at the dummies. The shuriken hit their targets, but not one hit a lethal spot, these shuriken were aimed for their arms and legs. As soon as they hit the target he held two fingers in front of his face and whispered something different from before. As the words left his mouth the shurikens exploded, demolishing the dummies as only parts of their standing posts were left.

He ran onwards as he stepped on to a pressure plate, that activated a set of five dummies to use some kind of fireball attack on him. He quickly dodged the attacks as he quickly took a sword from his back, as it started to get engulfed by lightning. He did a set of hand seals and suddenly there were five more of the boy. They each went for their own target as they kept evading the fireballs. They each neared their target and sliced through them with their swords as the dummies were cut in half and caught fire from the lightning effect. He stopped his movement and turned around and smirked at the destruction he caused.

For those who listened closely, would find that every strike that he performed was on the beat off the song he was listening to. The song ended as soon as he stopped the exercise and he turned off the device, to walk away from the area.

-End-

I made this to see if I could write a fight like situation, so please leave a review.

I hope you enjoy it.

Stroke33 out!


End file.
